User blog:Katniss
CHAPTER 5 I will not change! Thats what goes though my head when my prep team shave the back of my head. I know this is to help me win the games. Well rather help katniss wins the games. But I cant help but think its taking me one step farther then what I want. But if this is what it takes to crown katniss the victor, then so be it! Looks like I have the prepping team working hard. There putting some strange glue on my teeth, they say to make them whiter but the gel is blue. There poking me with needles. Cutting my hair. Putting some sort of liquid in my eye. Waxing and shaving so many areas. Ripping, pulling, poking, jabbing, slapping. The prep team is nice enough, they look pretty weird. But there nice. Theron is my medical prep. He does all the injections. He also does all my medical cheak-ups and stuff. He very friendly. “Okay sir, I’m going to draw some blood now. Is that okay?”. He says in a very pleasant voice. “Okay, and please call me Peeta”. I smile back. “Okay Peeta, this may sting a bit”. He says. “That’s okay. If I cant deal with this, I have no chance of surviving the games then”. I say sarcastically. They all stop to give a sympathetic look. Sula even has a tear in her eye. Sula and Cameron are my two other stylists. They take of everything else. They very posh, a little clueless but nice none the less. There strange bobbing around in there 6 inch heals, poofy dresses, and long fingernails. They remind me of Effie. “All done!” Cameron squeals.They look very excited “Sand up. Stand up!” Sula says. Barely containing her excitement! I sit up, and plant my feet on the ground. After hours of laying there. Its feels strange to stand on he ground again. All three of them and standing in a row, beaming! “Well twirl for us silly!” Sula says. I turn in a circle, and come to a halt facing them. Sula and Cameron, can barely hold it in anymore “ You look wonderful!”. “There going to love you”. “Your so handsome”. There jumping up and down. I just stand here smiling…not really sure what else to do. Theron takes me aside “Come Peeta, now your going to meet you stylist”. “Her name is Portia and she is very new to styling, her and her partner Cinnia will be in charge of dressing youvthroughout the games”. He takes my robe off, and I’m left completely naked. He gestures me into a room. once I’m in, the door opens. A woman with brown skin enters, she has bright blond curly hair, blue eye shadow, black heals, gold long fingernails, and deep blue feather eyelashes. She looks just like everyone else in the capitol. “Hello, I’m Portia, but you can call me P”. She has a low deep voice for a girl. That’s one difference, all the other women her have a high pitched squeaky voice. “Hello I’m Peeta, you can call me. Well Peeta”. She lets out a small giggle. “Well Peeta is very nice to meet you, I’m sorry for the circumstances in which we had to meet”. She says to my surprise, and it comes off in my face. “I thought it was a “good thing” going into the hunger games." I say sarcastically “Lets not kid here, I think the hunger games is a terrible thing. I wish I wasn’t here haveing to make you look good for all these blood thirsty people, but i am. So I’m going to do my very best to help you win”. She says with a reassuring smile. I didn’t see that one coming. I appreciate her honesty though. It refreshing to deal with the truth. “Now turn around for me and let me get a look at you”. She says As I’m doing so I imagine if katniss was asked the same thing, by her mentor Cinnia. She not exactly comfortable with nudity. I remember once in grade 2. It was a very long, and seaming summers day, after school our class went to the small lake just off from victors village, . We stripped off and all jumped in. when katniss came to pick up prim, she refused to come join us, or even look at any of us while we were undressed. The memory makes me smile. After a while P hands me a rob. “Your surprisingly fit?”. She asks “Thank you”. I say avoiding the question “Uh ha, well, you will have a chance in the games at least”. She says. “Yeah, about that-“. I start “I know, you love her”. she buds in “What? How do you know that?”. I stammer. “Haymich. His filled me in on your plan and I will try my best to help you”. She says, with a helpful smile. “So how much, do you love her”. She asks to my surprise. I’m immediately annoyed. I’ve already been though this with Haymich. What does she care. But after examining the look on her face, I realize this isn’t about katniss. Or about how much I care for her. She’s testing me. “I don’t see how answering that question will help katniss get sponsors”. I say with conviction but staying light. She smiles, Clearly happy with my answer. “Haymich was right about you”. She says “How’s that?”. “You’re a fighter”. Category:Blog posts